I love Bed Hair
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride can't help but smile over how cute Brody and her bed hair look. Sort of tag to 1 x 18 but mostly just total Prody overload and smut for good measure.


**AN- This suggestion was sent to me by the lovely BonesBird and I am sure Pinkangel17 had a hand in it as well. This is due to a Thing I have for how cute Brody looked waking next to James with her bed hair in 1 x 18. I will tell you now it will be a Complete smut overload and I am not sorry for it.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the office for a change which was good after the case overload they had had recently. They seemed to finally wrap one case up when another came in. At one point, they had two cases running simultaneously. It was a pain, but they got there and finally managed to wrap them both up within a day of each other. Now it was the joy of paperwork and filing stuff away. They had been at it all morning without stopping and Brody was sure she hadn't moved from her desk.

Looking up she saw LaSalle's desk was empty, but King was sitting at his which made her smile. He had his concentration face on and it made him look cute. As if sensing he was being watched he looked up and caught her eye straight away. He gave her one of those smiles she normally only saw when they were alone but there it was and she loved it. Things were still new between them, but they were happy. Sitting back in her chair she went to stand up but her shoulder gave a rather loud click as she moved.

It must have been a loud noise as King was at her side in seconds.

"What cracked?" As he stood beside her.

"My shoulder" A.s she started to rotate it to loosen it off.

"Let me." Coming to stand behind her as he placed both his hands on her shoulders and he started to knead the taut muscles there.

"Your tense, you really should take more time to look after yourself," He told her as he bent and kissed her head all the while still working her shoulders.

"I would take time off with my new boyfriend, but my boss is a slave driver and has us doing paperwork" as she tilted her head so she could look up at him.

"Ouch, you got me there." Letting go of her shoulders he brought one hand up to ruffle her hair before he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Did you have to mess my hair up and what we doing?" As she felt herself being lead across the courtyard as he had a big dopey smile on his face.

"Yes to the hair thing and if you need me to draw you picture I can, but I would much prefer to show you" Pushing open the door to his room and pulling her in as he shut the door behind them.

"Where's LaSalle?" She asked since she hadn't seen him.

"Brother thing" as he pushed her up against the wall and cupped her face before kissing her.

"Mmhh, brother things." Letting go of her lips and started to kiss her cheek and neck.

He had one hand in her hair while the other held her back. He kept kissing her as he started to slowly peel away the clothes she had on. Before she knew it she was down to her bra and panties and he was still fully clothed. That was easy to change as she started to do the buttons down on his shirt. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as he brought his free hand from her back to massage her breasts. Once his shirt was done he found his jeans around his ankles. He used his feet to kick them off then he found himself being pushed backwards to what he presumed was his bed.

By the time they made it to the bed they were both naked. As Brody flopped back onto the bed and King followed she knew this was going to be fast and furious sex. It had been awhile since they had any sex at all due to work so it was no surprise she found her hands pinned above her head and he entered her at the same time as flicking her hair with his hand that was above her head pinning her.

He set a quick pace as he thrust in and out pushing in deeper each time, till she moved her legs and locked him to her as she finally slid all the way in due to the change in position.

"Fuck king," as she felt herself climb to completion.

The only response she got out of King was a primal grunt as he now pounded into her sending them both over at the same time. Staying buried inside of her as the both came down he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had her eyes shut still, but he could see she was contented. Looking at her face and hair he couldn't help but smile. Letting go of her hands he watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She saw the silly grin he had on his face and wondered what on earth could cause him to be grinning like a cat who got the cream even though technically he just had.

"What's with the dopey grin? And what is it about my hair? Sex was good but doesn't warrant a smile like that." She said as he kept watching her and the smile only got bigger as she moved her head a little causing her hair to move.

"Not telling you, you would probably hit me so it's safer if I don't say." Bending and kissing her to try and distract her.

It worked till he rolled them to their sides and he covered them with the blanket but at the site of her hair he had that grin back again.

"King either tell me or I will hurt you anyway so it will be easier to spill." Pushing back and giving him a death glare.

He took hold of her hands and held tight just in case. Bending forward he placed a kiss to her nose.

"Do you realise how cute you look with bed hair?" As he kissed her nose and glanced up at her hair.

"You have got to be kidding me right. My bed hair makes me look cute, well that's a first" as she shook her head causing her hair to flop about which in turn caused a dopey grin on King's face.

Seeing the grin back full force she looked at him.

"When did you decided my bed hair was cute or do I not want to know," she asked him.

When she asked him that she saw him laugh and he did debate not telling her as it was still a little bit of a sore subject. She had asked and he would never lie.

"James." was the answer he gave her.

"Now I am lost as to how the hell James has anything to do with .." And it was then she remembered how James and bed hair fitted together.

"I take it you're on about the morning I came in looking like I had been in a wind storm as Sebastian called it, the night I spent with James?" Looking at him to gauge his reaction to the trip down the James lane.

"That's it, you came in here and I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness overload of that hair and I still can't. I may never let you brush it again." Running his fingers through it causing it to go all over

"Leave my hair alone King!" As she tried to slap his hand away as he ruffled it again.

"Make me." Crushing his lips to hers and pinning her back to the bed, but not before he gave her another quick ruffle.

* * *

**AN2- Well I hope this is what you were thinking of. I had way too much fun writing it and picturing that hair and the cuteness of it.**


End file.
